Past, Present, and Future
by AnimeFanatic192
Summary: Zen is together and living happily with you. One night, he and you go to his movie premiere and encounter a mysterious person from his past. Will you and Zen be able to make it through this unexpected event? Will you find out why this person has catapulted themselves back into Zen's life?


Past, Present, and Future

(MC's Name: Angelique)

Red Carpet Movie Premiere

As the limousine slows to a stop, I feel my heart beat faster out of nervousness. I know that I have nothing to fear and that Zen is going to be right beside me for this. But still… Zen seeming to know what I am thinking lays a hand on my thigh to try and comfort me. I turn my gaze to him and smile faintly. He beams back at me. His smile is so bright I had to turn my eyes away. Sometimes I wish that I have the same confidence and charism like him.

The driver hops out of the front seat and circles around to my side, opening the door. I squint my eyes out of instinct with all the flashing, bright lights. I step out as gracefully as I can, stumbling a little though. Curse these shoes and dress. Why couldn't I just come in a comfy sweatshirt and sweatpants? Well too late for that, unless I want to hop back into that car yelling, "See ya suckers!" I can just picture that now. I know that I should not do that in case I ruin Zen's reputation which is a really important thing for him. Realizing that I had zoned out and blocked Zen's way out of the limousine, I step to the side a little. As he emerges the fans are screaming and the cameras start flashing like 50 times per second.

He extends his arm toward me and in response I hook my arm through his. We smile and wave toward the fans and cameras making our way to a picture station. When we reach it, we pose and smile toward the camera. A reporter pushes her microphone toward Zen's face and asks a question, "Zen, when is your next show or movie going to come out?"

"Well, there is not an exact date but right now I am working on the new thriller movie called, 'Night of the Fire,' It is about a young man who stumbles across a mysterious house and has to escape it with his friends. Please check it out once it is released," He flashes a brilliant smile that makes every girl in a 5 mile radius swoon.

After answering a few more questions thrown at him, they turn their attention to me. Uh oh. I know I am going to SCREW this up. "So, are you two definitely dating?"

I stutter trying to think of a way to answer, "Y-y-yes we are!"

"Hmmm you sounded kind of unsure."

There the press goes warping my words into something else. "No, I am not unsure. We are definitely dating."

"You know that now that Zen is taken, some fans are disappointed and stopped following him on social media and other things."

"Well, I think that if you are a true fan, no matter what, you would follow him because of his acting not his availability or his looks. Zen is really talented and people should see that and not just how he looks." I shoot back angry at these so called fans who only care about his looks or if he is not dating. Jaehee had warned me about this and it just made me so frustrated.

Zen pulls me away before I can blow up in all their stupid faces.

I am still fuming when he turns to me and asks, "What just happened out there? I am not mad at you or anything but I want to know what made you so exasperated."

"Oh, I am sorry to worry you and cause you trouble, it's just that I don't think that people who call themselves fans should care about any of that stuff and just focus on your acting skills. I know that you have struggled with things like that I want you to know that I support you." I grab onto his arm to prove my point. "Come on, we need to get inside or else we will be late." He nods in agreement and we head on inside.

Inside is full of bustling servers and talking figures. Looking around, I spot Jumin and Jaehee talking. I motion to them and Zen looks over in that direction. He spots them too and we walk over there. As we approach the 2 of them they notice us and wave hi.

"Hi Jumin and Jaehee! Haven't seen you in a while," I embrace Jaehee while Zen shakes hands with Jumin whom he is getting along really well with since the incident of Echo Girl. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we are here because I am a patron for Zen." Jumin informs me.

We chat a little until we finally notice who they were talking to before. We turn to introduce ourselves and then Zen gasps. I turn to him, confused. "What is wrong Zen?"

He stutters repeatedly, "Y-y-y-you are…" He falters.

"Zen? Who is this? Someone you know?" I question.

"No… Angelique. Come with me. Now," He says urgently. He drags me along to a corner of the giant ballroom.

"I am sorry that I couldn't tell you out there but I didn't want to worry Jumin or Jaehee."

"I think that might be too late."

"Yeah, I was really surprised."

"What shook you so bad, you still haven't told me."

"Well…that was my brother."


End file.
